Many semiconductor chips to form semiconductor device, are formed on an appointed semiconductor wafer at the same time. Then, the semiconductor wafer is cut off through scraper and dicing saw, so these semiconductor chips are formed. Moreover, these semiconductor chips are implemented on an appointed substrate, so that a semiconductor device is formed through related fabrication process. In Patent document 1, as an example of semiconductor device, an aspect is disclosed that semiconductor thin-film containing lighting element is bonded on the semiconductor substrate including a drive integrated circuit which drives the lighting element.
Patent document 1: Japan patent publication 2004-179641.
However, defect occurs in semiconductor chips according a probability in the above-stated process. Especially, as the semiconductor chips, there is a problem should be solved that the occurrence probability of defect becomes higher when semiconductor thin-film is used.